Talk:Corrupted Zombie/@comment-11296198-20120924015727/@comment-10628481-20130610125919
The Corrupted Hulk Of Golemness, Doom, Death, Destrucion, Pie, OVP-ness, Awesomenesss, PLAY BALL-ness, More death, More Heavy Weapon Scout-ness, moar doom, complete destruction, disease, brains, waffles, bazookas, PWNAGE, epicness, OP, kitty-ness, disgusting, horrid, smart-ish, acne-clotted, extinction, fluffy, creepy, solar-powered, alienoid HEROBRINE, ''Slender, geneticly engineered kitties, ghostfacers, more pie, more waffles, delicous foods, Photoshop, Percy Jackson, Zeus, Hades, this comment, the comment below this, the comment above this, lava, everything above times 40, Cybberdemons, Icon of sin-ness, SHOWOFFERY-ness, all that 4000 times, more pie, Repeatitiveness, NaNoWriMo, Pi, 3.145, diamonds, gold, emerald, draggy-waggons, STUFFED-animalness, these 16 comments, the number 13, cats, dogs, fish, water, magma, Chompies, Skylands, Skylanders, Dinorawrs, everything else, claws, tails, 1000 eyes, Poseidon, tiny-ness, awesomeawesomeawesome-ness, 7, music disc 11, Brine, Hero, Cybagons, Blue Thunder, wasps, bees, honey, stuff not in minecraft, Technic, chinese food, Dialgaofpower, Hiddenvale, This user, A Wikia Contributor, YouTube, Facebook, geneticly engineered puppies, Sonic the Hedgehog, Dr.Eggman, Knuckles, Amy, Tails, Animorphs, Jalapenos, more and more food, more and more weapons, more Herobrine, more chinese food, more genecticly engineered puppies, more Sonic the Hedgehog, more and more Herobrine, Notch, more Notch, Jeb, Junkboy, MinecraftChick, books, more everything, more PLAY BALL-ness, more Jeb, more Junkboy, more MinecraftChick, trolls, more trolls, everything above times infinity, Google, FireFox, Mechatars, Dino Run, ''italic text, ''Bold Text, '''BOLD CAPITAL LETTERS, ''BOLD ITALIC CAPITAL LETTERS, lowercase letters, more corrupted hulks, lightning, IPads, even more pie,LEVIATHANS, ''Castiel, All your base, are belong to us, Death, Death's Apprentice, Connect-4, Canada, Crowley, more facebook, Sam and Dean Winchester, RIP Twinkies, Hostess, Mitt Romney, Obama, The Electoral College, Canada, Delegates, Diagloflower, Too many drops, infinite corrupted hulks, water, blah-ness, anemones, cinnamon, more cereal, tribbles, Spock, Captain Kirk, U.S.S. Enterprise, Star Wars, JETI, lightsabers, Josie, more tribbles, salt, sugarrrrr, even moar Herobrine, Mexico, U S of A, Canada, South America, Brazil, even moar tribbles, muskets, rifles, more rifles, all the comments on the wiki, all the pages on the wiki, all the blog posts on the wiki, all the banned people on the wiki, more comments on the wiki, Bonecient, the color green, colorblind people, IOU, stupid excuses, moar wolves, wool, sheep, baaaaa, chickens, cluck, cows, moo, pigs, boom, even moar creepers, the other pie, the other Herobrine, the other waffles, the other Notch, the other Jeb, the other Google, I HATE BING society, North Korea, South Korea, China, Japan, Russia, USR, ILY, Middle school, high school, the other I HATE BING society, the good North Korea, the bad South Korea, bad Santa, Christmas, yaaay, presents, the other presents, coal, ew, blargh, lasers, the other missles, the other other waffles, the other other I HATE BING society, the other good North Korea, this comment is too long, more bold letters, COLORS, school, boooo, the other cat that goes bark, the other creeper that goes WWTHCE, stars, *, **, ***, ****, solar systems, the sky, that other Sky, vampiric Sky, Haskoradom, Atrox, The Other Atrox, Reanpe, Ghandras, Terrordactyls, more hydras, random letters, ONOnaobua BOa, aonfskoh Ouhe, and DOTS, The King and I, ETC, ETC, ETC!